Tainting a white sheep
by eli.lasagna
Summary: The first time I saw Allen, I thought he's an angel. But what happened now? Did I become a bad influence? Hmmm.. maybe, not. Cause I like him now a lot than before.


I don't own D. Grayman.

* * *

><p>~Tainting a white sheep~<p>

Right after the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, I literally ran out of school going home. I shouted an abrupt goodbye to my friends and ran away. You're right; I'm too excited to go home now because I know he's there. You can say that Allen is my boyfriend but that's too cheesy, so I'll just call him my lover. Cute. I can already picture him sitting on the couch waiting patiently or cooking dinner for me. Then I would open the door silently and I will tackle him surprisingly. A mischievous grin crept on my face as I could mentally picture that.

School wasn't that far to my apartment unit and can be reached by a ten minute walk. I slowed my pace and walked briskly instead. Finally, I reached the apartment and walked to the door. My smile grew wider and I turned the doorknob to open the door.

When I opened the door…

You know, when I first saw Allen, I thought he was an angel. We first met in the train station after accompanying gramps who's going abroad at that time. I heard him shouting "Help! There's a robber!" and pointing towards a running man. Of course, as the mighty hero I am, I ran after the said robber and seized the black wallet in his grasp. The security guards followed and arrested him. I walked to the owner of the wallet who was a very beautiful man and gave it back. He said "Thank you." with his overwhelming sweet voice. And oh! His smile was so charming and exquisite. I swear I saw his being shining back then. And that's when I knew I like him. But now, there's something more.

After that incident, we became good friends. I managed to ask his name and get closer to him. He came way from the province and his need for a job brought him here in the city. I don't know much about rural places but are they that secluded and really late? No offense but that's just my observation. And I concluded that when I and Allen were together. I knew then that he's so innocent and pure. He thought that cussing was the worst sin man could've ever made. And man! He didn't even know how to use a vending machine. He's like a white sheep lost in the territory of dangerous wolves.

To be true, I don't really know what to feel about him. I feel like laughing loud yet I pity him. Because of his too much naivety, people here in the city could easily take advantage on him. And that's when I decided that I will teach him more about city life. I will teach him the unscrupulousness of such sinful place. I wanted to taint that innocent façade in him.

I started then to ask him out on a date. At first, he was uncertain about it and said that dates would only go for a girl and a guy and I explained to him that it's different here in the city and homosexual relationships are widespread here. I confessed that I like him more than just a friend and his expression was priceless. His eyes went big as saucers and I can hear my inner self's muffled laughter. Before he could say anything, I kissed him right on his lips. It was only a peck but that's still a kiss. On his lips. I expected him to push me away or punch and slap me across my face, but he didn't. After the kiss, he was in an entire state of shock. He didn't move even blink his eyes. I called his name repeatedly and I noticed a blush slowly creeping his face until it is entirely red as tomato. Then he said "Lavi, is that a kiss?" with his expression not changing. I nodded and he began laughing darkly. Honestly, he scared me when he did that. Is that the effect of doing something new to a guy like him? Anyway, he agreed to go out on a date with me. Of course, I felt triumphant as if I hit the lottery jackpot.

I know that my feelings for him are genuine. But my desire to stain his pure self was another thing. Our first date was followed by constantly until the idea of asking him to be my boyfriend hit me. And what surprised me was that before I could do it, he asked me personally if I could be his boyfriend! To tell you, his exact words were "Lavi, I want to be your boyfriend. That's one of the few things I learned since I came here." Too dramatic, isn't it? Try to imagine him saying that with such a handsome manly face and I'm sure you fangirls will go crazy. Back to the main topic, I felt my heart sink and melt by the time I heard those words. My heartbeat rate raised double and I thought I was going to explode. I'm sure I am not the submissive type, but why does he make me feel like one?

I shrugged my uneasiness away and told him that I've always wanted to be his boyfriend since the day I met him. And that's it. That's when our relationship started. However, my wicked desire which I've already mentioned makes me feel wrong. Nevertheless, I truly love him. And that's what matters most.

…

Like what I have expected, he's already cooking dinner. He was facing the stove, busily mixing and doing whatever cooking technique while humming a familiar tune. I silently closed the door and placed my bag on the couch carefully not to make any sound. I tiptoed to reach him and he jumped when I wrapped my arms on his slender waist. I put my chin on his shoulder and I could smell his pine scented shampoo from his hair.

"Wa'cha doing? Cooking dinner very early?" I asked and he chuckled while he continued mixing.

"I thought you would be hungry after school, so I decided to cook for you." he replied with that same sweet voice he had when we first met.

"My, my. I'm not hungry for food now. There's something else I hunger for." I answered and smiled.

After my reply, he suddenly stopped mixing. He clicked his tongue and said "You've missed me a lot, don't you?"

The knob clicked and the fire turned off. He turned to me and I looked at him. His eyes now were very different to the ones I saw when I first met him. Unlike before, his look has now meaning and his eyes has more weight. I stared at him and began kissing him passionately. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and Allen responded to it much to my pleasure. I wouldn't want the kiss to end but I might die because of oxygen deprivation and I pulled out huffing.

He smiled again, the not so innocent smile that he rarely does. "Impatient are we? Can't wait 'till we get to the room? It's just 14 steps away, you know?"

He did it again. He made me blush like a little school girl. He took off the orange apron and tossed it aside. Then he pulled my hand and we went to my room. You know, I think I overdid it. I think he's much tainted than what I used to be. Most of the time, in our making love sessions, I am on the top. But there are also times when he won't let me and instead, he would be on the top. And this time… No. It's a secret. I won't tell you.


End file.
